Broken
by InvestInLove
Summary: He knows something's going on. She won't let him in, but he will stop at nothing to find out. EO, of course. R & R.
1. Far Away From Me

**This is my first shot at SVU, so forgive me if its bad, which it most likely will be.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it at all, Olivia and Elliot would be a couple by now. (But at least there partners again. I was happy when I found out I almost cried.)**

The rain was falling lightly as Elliot and Olivia sat in Elliot's car. It was another long, tiring stakeout.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should leave." Olivia said, looking at her watch. They had been sitting there for almost 5 hours, waiting for their lateest perp to come back to his apartment.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll call it quits." Elliot said, leaning his head against the seat. He looked over at Olivia, who looked almost asleep. Something was nothering her. He could tell by the way she had been so unnaturally quit that night.

He sighed and moved his gaze back to the apartment. After about 10 minutes he realized that of he wasn't there then, he wasn't coming anytime soon.

"We're leaving now Liv, is that okay?" He asked. He looked over at her when he heard no reply. He smiled to himself and watched her sleep before touching her gently on her shoulder. She winced in her sleep as he touched her.

"How strange," he thought, tempted to move her shirt over and see if she was hurt, but decided against it. She would tell him if something was going on when she was ready.

He gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up, Liv." He said.

She jumped moving as close to the car door as she could. "Don't hurt me!" she said, putting her hands over face.

"What the hell, Liv!" he pulled her arms down. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh…..um, sorry. I uhhh… had a bad dream, that;s all." He looked in her eyes, not believing her for a second. She averted her eyes to the floor.

Before getting a chance to discuss any of this with her, the man they had been waiting for came walking around the corner.

"There he is!" Elliot yelled. They both jumped out of the car and ran after him, momentarily forgetting the earlier incident.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It sucked, I know. R&r.**


	2. Discovered

Chapter 2

**3 hours later**

It had been a few hours since they had caught the perp and now Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks doing paper work. As much as Elliot wanted too, he couldn't bring himself to ask Olivia about the incident from earlier.

Elliot looked p from his paperwork, realizing that him and Olivia were the only ones who hadn't left.

He cleared his throat, making Olivia jump. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Elliot said standing up.

"Um, okay. Bye." Olvia said as he walked out of the room to get his things from his locker.

As he was walking out the door he passed Olivia's newest boyfriend, Nick. He glared at him as he passed. He honestly couldn't stand the guy and especially with Olivia.

He went and got his coat and was walking out the door when he heard yelling coming from the room he had just left. He recoginized the voice immediately as Nick's. He decided to go check it out, just to makr sure Olivia wasn't in trouble.

He could only hear a fragement of the conversation as he rounded the corner. "……alone with him for all this time……I know your cheating on me…." He had a feeling that Nick was yelling because of him.

"Please believe me; I'm not cheating on you!" Olivia's voice sounded quieter than usual and full of fear. He found it strange for Olivia to be reacting like that when usually she was much more strong and confident.

He could hear them clearly now, and wanted nothing more than go and punch Nick's guts out. "I know your lying to me Olivia! I don't like it when you lie to me and you know what happens when you make me mad!"

Suddenly Elliot heard something that made his blood run cold. A slap. A second later, Nick came storming out of room, in too much of a mad rage to even notice Elliot.

He walked back into the office only to see Olivia sitting against the wall with her head in her hands. He walked over and sat next to her.

She didn't look up. She knew who it was. "Olivia, look at me." Elliot said, running his hands through her hair.

She looked up, tears streaming down her face and a bruise forming on her cheek. "He's never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that."

**Once again, there goes my sucky chapter, Sigh. R & r. **


	3. Trapped

Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated in forever but I've had major writers block for this story. Anything I write will probably be kind of depressing beause I'm in deep depression mode right now. Review and I'll update faster!

Elliot just sat there holding her for almost an hour before he realized she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her up to the crib and layed her down in the bed. He sat down on the end of the bed, watching her sleep.

After a few minutes he got up and layed down on one of the other beds. In a matter of minutes he was asleep as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Stop!" Elliot shot up in bed. _Where am I?_

He looked over beside him and saw Olivia thrashing around on the bed. "Wake up Liv!" He shook her gently.

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had a nightmare about……."

"You don't have to say it." Elliot said, cutting her off. "Want me to take you home?"

"Sure." Olivia got out of bed and walked out, Elliot behind her.

It was silent until they got back to Olivia's apartment. Elliot started to get out but Olivia stopped him.

"I'm not a little girl, Elliot. I can go by myself." She got out of the car and Elliot followed, much to her protests.

Once they were at her door, he said bye and left. She sighed, wishing she had asked him to stay. She turned the key in the lock and stepped inside her dark apartment. She was fumbling for the light switch when she noticed a figure on her couch.

She was reaching for her gun when a strong hand gripped her arm. "Relax, Olivia, it's just me."

She sighed and turned on the light, but didn't feel all that relaxed.

"I know Elliot brought you home." Nick said, an evil-like smirk on his face.

"I didn't have my car so he offered to bring me home."

"Sure, but I left you down at the precint over two hours ago. What were you do all that time?"

"Something just came up." Nick rolled his eyes and started walked towards her. She backed up until her back hit the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Where'd you go with Ellioy, Olivia? Where have you been with him for all this time, huh Olivia? WHERE?" He was yelling by then.

"Shut up, Nick!" Olivia yelled back to him.

He came closer and closer. She tried to open the door, but he slammed it shut. She was trapped…..

**Ummmm the end of this chapter I guess. Review people!**


	4. Saved

Chapter 4

_Italics_ is Elliot on the phone

xx

Elliot sat in his car, getting ready to drive off, when he noticed the car parked in front of his. His stomach dropped. It was Nick's car.

"Oh god." He said. He grabbed his cell phone, dialing Olivia's number. He hoped with all his heart that she would answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia tried to run away from Nick, but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the waist and she fell. Fortunately, at the moment her cell phone rang.

"Don't; get that!" Nick yelled.

"I have to. I only get work calls on that phone." Nick sighed as Olivia picked up the phone.

"Benson."

"_Liv, is Nick there?"_

"Yeah." Olivia said, surprised it was working.

"_Is he…..you know.."_

"Yeah." Nick was starting to look suspicious, so she hoped he wouldn't figure out it was Elliot.

"_Come to my car."_

"Where?"

"_Outside your building."_

"Ok. I'll be there." Olivia hung up, hoping she had made it sound "professional" enough for Nick to believe her.

"Umm…..Important case I got to go." Olivia said, running out the door before Nick could do anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia slid into Elliot's car, leaning her head against his seat. "Are you ok, Liv?" he asked, putting his hand on your arm.

"Yeah." She smiled. "If you had called 2 minutes later I might not have been though."

"I saw his car and I panicked. I knew I-,"

Olivia cut him off. "Just drive before he comes out here!" she said.

Elliot started up the car and started driving to his apartment. They didn't say a word the whole drive there. The awkward silence was driving them crazy, so they were both glad when he finally pulled up at his apartment building.

Olivia got out of the car before him and waited outside the door. "Are you mad at me or something, Liv?" Elliot asked as he unlocked the door.

"No. It's not you, it's just……….I don't know." She walked in the room and sat on the couch.

Elliot sat beside her. He out him arm around her shoulders. "Seriously, Liv. Whats wrong?"

Olivia sighed. Elliot would never get it….but she wanted him to. Not telling wasn't going to help any. "I don't know, reeally. It's just you knowing about….all this has made it different. Made us different."

Olivia looked down at her feet after that, thinking that it made no sense that she had even tried to tell him something she didn't even understand.

All was silent as they both thought about it all. Olivia lyaed her head back against Elliot's couch. She looked over at Elliot. Her best friend. She sighed. He looked over and cought her looking at him. She looked away, embarrassed. In there whole 7 years of knowing each other, Olivia had always had more-than-best-friend feelings for him. Even when he was married. She wished they could be together. No more bad relationships or dates. She sighed again, not knowing Elliot was thinking the same thing.

**That was one of the worst chapters I've ever written. R&R.**


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy lately and there are some things in my life really not going well. I also have serious writers block and I'm making this up as I go along. **

After a while Olivia drifted off to sleep, feeling better than she had in the past weeks. It was the feeling she only got when she was with Elliot. The feeling of being able to be yourself and feel safe. Feel loved.……

Sometime later that night, around 3 in the morning, Olivia's cell phone rang. She woke up with a start and glanced at the number. She started breathing hard when she saw it was Nick's number.

"Elliot wake up!" She gently shook his shoulder.

He jumped. "What is it, Liv?" Then he noticed her ringing phone. "Who's calling?"

"Nick." Olivia said. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't have anything to tell you but don't answer the phone!" Just when he said that, the phone stopped ringing.

"Good. Maybe he gave up for night. Lets go back to sleep." Olivia said.

"Do you want to go sleep in my bed? I'm sure it's a lot more comfortable than this couch."

"No, I'm fine. You have the bed and I'll stay in here."

"No, really. I think-,"

"Elliot. I don't want to get into an argument about something stupid. I have an idea. We can share the bed." Without waiting for a response, Olivia got up and walked towards Elliot's room.

"Ummm ok…." Elliot followed her and found her already getting under his blankets. He crawled in beside her. In only a few minutes, Olivia had fallen fast asleep again, but Elliot was wide awake.

Just as he was drifting off, about a half an hour later, he heard a knock on the door. "Who in the world could that be at 4 in the morning?" He thought to himself, even though he had a pretty good idea.

He got up, trying not to disturd Olivia. He walked silently to the door and then called out softly, "Who is it?"

The voice that answered him was no surprise. "It's Nick. Let me in, now!" Elliot open the door quietly, hoping Olivia wouldn't wake up and come see what was going on.

"Where is she?" Nick asked first thing.

"Who, Olivia? She left the precint to go home about an hour ago." Elliot said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous or pissed as he was.

"You're a bad liar, Stabler." He said. "Now tell me, where the hell is she?" Nick's face was starting to turn red.

"I'm serious, I have no idea where she is!" Elliot said. He was starting to get more confidence, the nervousness was gone and now he was just pissed, but he was trying to show it to Nick.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where she is, so you better tell me!" He yelled.

Elliot winced, knowing that woke up Olivia if she hadn't already been awake. Just then, the bedroom door opened.Olivia poked her head out.

"Hey Elliot, who's at the-," Olivia's eyes drifted over to Nick.

He smirked. "Surprise."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliffy! Yay! Yes, its fun torturing people with all my cliffies. R & r !**


	6. Finally Getting Better

Chapter 6

**I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about…..bare with me people…..**

The expression on Olivia's face when she saw Nick made Elliot want to beat Nick up worse than he already did.

"Stay away from her!" Elliot yelled.

"You stay out of this!" Nick yelled.

Elliot immediately ran over to Olivia, putting his body in front of hers, making sure Nick couldn't touch her. Nick walked across the room in big steps, and it was obvious that he was drunk.

He grabbed Elliot and tried to shove him out of the way, but Elliot fought back. His fist connected with Nick's face and Nick fell on the ground.

"Run Liv!" Elliot shouted as he stood on Nick's chest to keep him from getting up.

Olivia ran into Elliot's bedroom and immediately called the precint, and told them what was going on, and she told them to bring backup just in case Elliot couldn't control Nick.

Olivia didn't care what Elliot told her, she was going to go in there and try to help. She walked in and saw Nick still struggling against Elliot's weight. "Elliot." She said quietly, trying not to get Nick to notice her.

Elliot looked over his shoulder at her, but not realeasing any of the pressure on Nick. "Arrest him." Olivia said mouthed.

Elliot gave her a look, like "I'm-so-stupid-why-didn't-I-think-about-that." He turned around andto arrest him but then turned back around to Olivia. "Hey Liv?"

"What?" She said, as she had already started to go back into the bedroom.

"Handcuffs." Elliot said. "Get me my handcuffs. There in the first drawer of the dresser. Olivia nodded and ran back into Elliot's room. She grabbed the handcuffs out of Elliot's drawer and threw them to him.

Elliot had a hard time gettting Nick still enough to put handcuffs on him, but only after he was almost unconscious. A few minutes after that, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and some other police officers were swarming the apartment.

Nick had been taken away and they were interviewing Olivia, who found it really hard to be the victim for the first time……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later**

Nick was in a cell, waiting for trial and Olivia was back at Elliot's apartment, relaxing on his bed. They had also taken Elliot to the hospital just to check him out front the fight. He had been fine except for the cuts and bruises which would heal in a few weeks.

"I'm back, Liv!" Elliot walked into his room, carrying two cups of coffee from Starbucks.

Olivia sat up and took the coffee. "Thanks." She said.

She hadn't talked much since Elliot had come back from the hospital, and it was really starting to worry Elliot.

"Are you ready for your trial on Wednesday?" He asked her.

"Yeah I guess. You'll be there, right?" She said, but she didn't seem sure at all.

"Of course I'll be there." Elliot said.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Olivia looked down and they finished their coffee silence.

"Can we go to bed? I'm getting tired." Olivia said, yawning.

"Of course." Elliot said. "And no aguements this time. We'll share the bed."

They both layed down under the covers. Elliot reached over and turned off the lamp, before they both fell fast asleep.

For now they were rid of Nick, but they tried not to think about what would happen if he made bail……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter…I know Nick probably, in the real world, would never make bail, but lets just forget that for now. Oh, and this will probably be the second to last chapter unless I think of something else, but there probably will be a sequal. Oh well, r & r.**


	7. Running

Chapter 7

**This was going to be the last chapter, but I had some ideas to make the story more…….interestinglaughs evily. Oh well, you'll see.**

At about 6:00 in the morning, Elliot woke up to his phone ringing. "Stabler." He said tiredly.

It was Cragen. Elliot shot up in bed when he heard the next words spoken. "Elliot, he escaped."

"What how?" Elliot yelled. Olivia woke up and looked around. She saw Elliot on the phone panicking and started crying.

"Please, get him!" Elliot yelled before hanging up.

He held Olivia and stroked her hair. "What happened?" She asked looking up.

"Liv, there's no easy way to say this. Nick…..he…..escaped." Olivia wrapped her arms around him tighted and started crying harder.

"How?" She sobbed.

"They don't know Liv." He said. "We're not safe here. We need to leave before he finds us."

Olivia sat up. "Where can we go, El?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll call Cragen.I'm sure he can find somewhere for us." Elliot said.

He dialed the precint again, and made arrangements. "Let's pack Liv, we're going to South Carolina."

"That far?" She asked.

"That's what Cragen said." Elliot got some of his things together, then took the bag out to his car. They drove to Olivia's apartment, checking first for Nick's car. They saw no sign so they went up to Olivia's room.

Elliot got the gun out of back pocket as he opened the door. "Stay behind me Liv." He said.

After searching the whole apartment, they realized Nick must not have been there. Olivia got her bag down from her closet and threw some things in it.

"Come on, El. Lets go. You never know when he could show up. They walked back outside to Elliot's car without incident. Olivia sighed with relief as they pulled away, hopefully leaaving Nick behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick sped down the street towards Olivia's apartment, Once he got there he looked for her car. He smirked when he saw it was there. He started to get out of his truckk when he noticed Elliot's car speeding around the corner.

He knew, somehow, that she was with him. He jumped back in the car and started following them. Once he went around the corner, the car was no where in sight. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Olivia's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia were coming around the corner when Olivia's cell phone rang. Thinking it was Cragen, or someone else from work, she picked it up without looking. "Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hey Olivia." Said the voice on the other end. Olivia gasped and dropped the phone.

"Elliot…..it was him!" She said, panicking.

"Did you hang up?" He asked.

"No." Olivia picked up the phone. "Sick bastard!" She yelled before flipping the phone shut and turning off her phone.

"What if he finds us El?" She asked.

"Don't worry Liv, he won't. Why don't you turn your phone back on, if he calls again, we can trace his call, and he'll be thrown right back in jail, where he belongs, and we won't have to leave at all."

"Ok." Olivia said and turned her phone on. She leaned her head back against the seat as they pulled into the airport, prepared for a long flight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mouth curved to a smirk when he heard Olivia's voice. Then he heard a loud 'bang!' some mumbled words, then Olivia came back on the phone. After she had hung up, he tried calling her again, and found her phone was turned off.

He turned around the corner and saw Elliot's car. He followed as far as the airport. "Oh shit!" He said aloud. Then he remembered one of his old friends was one of the people who controlled flight tickets. He called his cell phone and asked what flight Elliot and Olivia were taking. Then, after a little negotiating, got himself the next flight to South Carolina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**South Carolina……yeah, I just came back from there. That's the only reason I put that as the place they were going. Plus, it's the only place excpet for New York, and North Carolina that I know anything about. Haha. R & r.**


	8. Stalked

Chapter 8

**I haven't updated this in a while. I started school on the 25th so I haven't had as much time. This story is probably going to be longer than I planned. Way longer. For my last chapter I only got 4 reviews. That's pathetic.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot got out of their car and went inside the airport. "Are you sure Nick won't find us?" Olivia asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Liv. There is no way he could guess we would go to South Carolina." Elliot answered. "I'm sure he'll be caught soon anyways Liv. They'll know if he tries to book a flight, because they are keeping up with his bank records, and flight records."

"Ok good." Olivia said as they approached the front desk. They got there plane tickets and went and sat down.

"How long until our flight is ready?" Olivia asked.

"About 45 minutes." Elliot said. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." They went to one of the small pizza restaurants and ate.

Once they were finished eating, they went and got in line to give their tickets. "What the…" Olivia muttered.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I thought I saw Nick, but I think I'm just paranoid." She said, trying to shake on the feeling of fear that never seemed to leave.

They walked out on the ramp to the plane and got in their seats. The plane ride was going to last about 3 ½ hours, and they both planned to sleep the whole way there, since they hadn't been able to sleep much the nights before.

Sure enough, they both fell asleep almost instantly after the plane took off. Olivia woke about 2 hours and realized her head had fallen on Elliot's shoulder. She kept it there and looked up at Elliot who was still asleep. She sighed and closer her eyes, and was soon asleep again.

Neither one of them woke up again until the flight was going down, and the loud speaker woke them up.

The both put their seat belts back on. Olivia yawned. "Even though I slept the whole way there, I'm still tired." She said.

"So am I." Elliot said. She layed her head back on his chest as the plane landed.

"What part of South Carolina are we staying in?" Olivia asked, as they unloaded the plane.

"Myrtle Beach. (Once again, that's the only place I know anything about)." Elliot answered.

"It's the middle of winter, what could we possibly do at the beach?" Olivia asked, rolling her eyes.

"I think that's why Cragen sent us here. The last place you would think of." Elliot said. They went over to the luggage cart and got there stuff.

"What's our hotel called?" Olivia asked. Elliot pulled out of piece of paper from his pocket.

"The Ocean Dunes Hotel (A/N: Umm yeah….I stayed there.), right beside the ocean. That's crazy." Elliot said. "We'll probably be some of the only visitors. Don't you think Liv?" He asked.

Olivia didn't answer. She was staring off into space. "Liv? Hello?" Elliot said.

"Oh did you say something?" Olivia said, looking over at him.

"Are you okay? Elliot asked, laughing.

"Yeah. I guess. Not really." She admitted. "I can't stop thinking about the man in airport who looked like Nick." She shuddered.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm sure it was nothing." They walked outside of the airport, Cragen had already gotten them a cab to the hotel, so they got in and were silent until they drove up to the hotel.

They drove past the entrance, past the mini-waterpark, lazy river, and kiddy pool, parking deck and up to the front doors of the hotel,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick drove into the parking lot of the airport. He saw Olivia and Elliot getting out of the car, he watched them with a look of disgust on his face, and waited for them to be a safe distance away before getting out of his car and following them.

He trailed them and kept them in sight the whole time as they went and got their tickets. He found the desk where his friend was working. He gave him his free tickets, and fake ID.

He walked around the airport for a while, figuring he would have to find something to do since his flight left an hour after Olivia and Elliot's. He watched them go into a pizza restaurant and sat on a bench on the other side of it and watched them. He looked down at his phone to check his messages, and when he looked up they were both gone.

He got up and found them a few yards away. Suddenly Olivia turned around, and they locked eyes. He quickly ducked in the nearest shop, and watched as she immediatley told Elliot. He wanted to go over and hurt her so bad that second, but he knew he couldn't in the middle of the airport.

Suddenly the voice came over the speakers signaling Elliot and Olivia's flight. He watched them walk off, all happy, and in love. But he knew that they wouldn't be that way for long……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haha. Cliffy. Don't fall off xD. R & r.**


	9. Bull

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Yay! I'm updating a lottt lately, noticed?**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the hotel. They got their room key card, and went up to their room, carrying their suitcases behind them.

"So, what now?" Olivia asked once they got to their room, sitting down on one of the beds.

"I don't know. We can't stay around the hotel forever." Elliot answered. "Maybe we should go explore. They have a lot of shopping centers, and malls, and a lot of other things around here. There has to be something to do."

It was only 6 o'clock, so they had a few hours to do whatever they needed to. "I'm kind of hungry." Olivia said.

"I'm going to shower, then we can go to eat, and where ever else we can find." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded, and then they both got in the showers. (A/N- Not together, you perv, they have two showers in the rooms at that hotel.)

Once they had both showered and dressed, it was nearly 7, but they still had plenty of time, so they got their room key and left their room. They rode the elevator down to the parking garage number 5, the only one that was out doors.

"It's freezing out here." Olivia said once they got off the elevator.

Elliot slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Better?" He asked.

She smiled. "Much better."

They got in their rental car, and drove to Broadway at the Beach. They parked their car, and drove around until they found a restaurant called Senor Frog. They got a table and sat down. They ordered their food, and then were silent.

"It's loud in here!" Olivia said after a few minutes.

"What?" Elliot yelled, even though he was right beside her.

"I said, IT'S SO LOUD IN HERE!" She shouted.

"Yeah it is!" He said back. They started laughing, and didn't stop until their food came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they left Senor Frog, they walked around a few minutes. They saw a place to take pictures, set up as a surfing scene. "Let's do that!" Olivia said.

Elliot glanced over at it. "Seriously?" Olivia nodded. "Ok, I guess."

The girl at the counter seemed to be bored as they walked up. She looked up, surprised when Elliot knocked on her desk.

"You want a picture?" She asked.

"You sound surprised." Elliot said.

"Well, we don't get that much business this time of year." She said.

They both got up on the surfboard with their Hawaiian necklaces and sunglasses, looking silly, especially for winter, and got their picture taken 3 times.

The third time Olivia slipped and fell onto Elliot's chest, laughing, just as the camera went off.

When they were finished they went to look at their pictures. When they saw that picture they both cracked up laughing. Olivia's head was on Elliot's chest, and Elliot's mouth was opened in shock. Olivia's was wide open too, but she had been laughing.

"We want that one. "Olivia said after they had calmed down.

"One or two copies?" The girl asked.

"Two." They both said at the same time.

They paid for the picture, then went back to the car. They drove to the Coastal Grand Mall. (A/N Love that place!)

They went in through the food court, and passed right through it since they had already eaten. They walked into the middle of the mall and saw a giant fake bull, which people in the mall could ride.

Olivia eyed Elliot, "Oh no, there is no way I am riding that thing!" He said.

Olivia gave him a puppy-dog put. "Oh, what the hell." He said, before walking over to the bull, paying, and getting on.

The bull started up, and Elliot was hanging on for dear life, while Olivia, standing off to the side, was cracking up uncontrollably.

He stayed on for a few more seconds before he lost his grip and flung off backwards, onto the padded material surrounding the bull. He got up and walked over to where Olivia was.

"Was it fun?" She asked.

"Never again." Elliot said, panting, which made Olivia start laughing even more.

They walked around a little more, before that started to get bored.

Olivia yawned. "I'm getting tired, El." She said.

"Me too." He said. "Let's go back to the hotel." Olivia nodded, and they walked back out to the parking lot and got in their rental car, then drove back to the hotel, to settle in and go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick stepped off the plane. He didn't know where Olivia and Elliot were staying, but he planned on finding out. He called up his friend from the New York airport again, and he told Nick that they were staying at the Sand Dunes Hotel.

He got his rental car, and drove until he found the hotel. Since in was winter, they had plenty of space available. They gave him his room key, and he found his room. He went in the parking garage, and hid out in his car, which was right beside the entrance, so he could see when Olivia and Elliot came back.

He had no doubt in his mind at that moment that they were going to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy! Again! I was trying to get my dad to ride that bull, but he didn't . I laughed picturing Elliot on it. Hahaa. R & r.**


	10. Another Surprise

Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm stuck on this story so bad, and I have no clue what to do with it!**

As Elliot drove back to the hotel, they were both quiet, Olivia, because she was exhausted and Elliot, because he was too busy thinking, mostly thinking that it was his fault that Olivia had to go through all the pain.

He was afraid to tell Olivia because he knew that she would try to convince him that it wasn't, and she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

He glanced over at her, leaning her head against the seat, a tired look on her face. "_I love her."_ He thought. _"I love her more than anything in the world."_

He wanted to cry, thinking of what she had gone through, but he knew he had to be strong for her. She looked up at him and smiled, but he could tell she was still sad. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something.

"What were you going to say, Liv?" He asked. "I know you wanted to say something."

Olivia sighed. "It's not important." She said.

"Please Olivia, it was important, I can tell by the look in your eyes." Elliot said.

He put his arm on hers. "Olivia……" He started.

"Nevermind." He said, sighing. "You go first."

"I…I love you Elliot." She whispered. Elliot was silent, not believing he had heard right at first.

"Did you say…." He started.

"I shouldn't have told you in the first place!" Olivia said. She put her head in her hands. "I'm so stupid." She whispered.

"Liv…..Your not stupid….And I love you too." Olivia looked up, the expression on her face was a mixture of happiness and surprise.

They pulled into the hotel, both happy, unaware that Nick was there waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick still sitting in his car in the parking lot, had started to get tired. The only thing that kept him awake was the thought of Elliot and Olivia coming back soon.

He didn't know what their rental car looked like, but he would watch for them. He wondered how surprised they would be to see him, the looks of complete shock on their faces……and thinking about how terrified Olivia would be when she saw him made him even happier…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 Minutes Later**

They were back at the hotel, about to pull in when they noticed a strange car parked right outside the hotel. All of a sudden Olivia gasped.

"Elliot...is that…" She stopped when Elliot looked over at the car.

"Liv….I think it is….hide your head." He said.

Olivia ducked, terrified, but as Elliot passed him, he found that it was Nick, but he was……sleeping?

Just to be safe, he told Olivia to keep her head down anyways until they got up to the top of the parking deck.

He glanced over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure that Nick wasn't following them, but once he had gotten to the top of the parking deck, he was sure that Nick had no clue they were there, and was still sleeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Hours Later**

Nick yawned and looked around. "_I didn't fall asleep." _He told himself._ "It's only been 5 minutes…"_

"Oh fuck!" Nick yelled as he saw the time on the clock. 2 hours had passed, and he had missed them, he was sure of it.

He drove his car back into the parking deck and got out, slamming the door loudly. He grabbed his room key, and stormed over the elevator, no longer tired, just mad, and wanting to see Elliot and Olivia even more….wanted to hurt them both. He knew he had to wait. Only until morning though, and to him morning was even too long a wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the bad of the hotel room, still trembling with fear. "We have to get out of here!" She said. "We can't stay here anymore. He knows we're here!"

"I know." Elliot put his arm around her shoulders to try to comfort her. "We'll leave tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

"Good." Olivia said. "Let's pack now, so we can leave as soon as we wake up."

"OK." Elliot said. "I'll call Cragen, and we can go back to New York. Nick will never think we went back."

They packed and then went to bed, and although still worrying about the events from earlier fell asleep right away from exhaustion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

Nick woke up the next morning, having only slept a few hours. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 4 in the morning.

He decided to go down to Elliot and Olivia's room, and stand outside their door. They would come out of there sometime, and when they did……they would be in for a big surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot woke up and looked at the clock. 4:10 AM. He figured that he better wake up Olivia so they could go ahead and leave. He looked over at Olivia on the bed beside him, sleeping peacefully, and he almost changed his mind about waking her.

"Liv," He whispered. "Wake up Liv. We have to get out of here before Nick catches us." Olivia moaned.

"Let's go Liv." He said. He rubbed her back gently. "Come on, Liv…you have to get up."

Olivia slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, taking a minute to remember where she was. "Hey El." She said tiredly.

"We need to leave, Liv." Elliot said. "I called Cragen last night after you went to sleep, he already got us a plane ticket back to New York."

Olivia got out of bed when he said that, remembering Nick. "Ok let's go!" She said.

Elliot laughed. "You might want to change out of your pajamas first." He said.

"Oh right." Olivia said, looking sheepishly at the floor. She opened her suitcase and got out some close and went in the bathroom to change.

She came out, obviously having hurried because it only took her about 30 seconds. They made sure they had all their stuff before turning the light off and opening the door.

They start to leave when they see someone outside their door.

"Nick……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drama, drama, drama. I can't wait until the new episode tonight even though I HATE Dani Beck. Ughhhh. R & r.**


	11. Going Home

Chapter 11

**I'm stuck on this story and I don't have many ideas left. So I might just try to end it pretty fast now. I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry (especially with my cliffies. Ha!)**

Olivia hid behind Elliot, but he didn't panic. He pulled his gun out immediately. "Lay a finger on her and your dead!" He yelled.

There was a look of panic on Nick's face. He had not been prepared for something like this to happen.

Olivia's panic surprisingly passed quickly and she ran back into the room and went for the phone. First she called Cragen to let him know what had happened, then she called the local police just so they could keep him locked up until Cragen came.

When she came back out to he hallway the scene was just as she left it. Nick was standing there in shock and Elliot had his gun out. Nick eyes moved over to her and she got scared again.

"Go back in the room Liv!" Elliot said. "I can handle this."

She didn't want to leave him alone but she went back into the bedroom anyway. There was only silence coming form the hall as she sat there on the bed, just waiting to hear the sound of a gunshot.

But eventually the police came and as soon as Olivia heard them she ran outside. There were two of them holding Nick and another was thanking Elliot for keeping him until they came.

Nick caught sight of Olivia as the policemen were dragging him around the corner. "I'll get you. Some day, when I get out of jail….I will get you back,…….." He was still yelling as they took him down the elevator, but as soon as he was out of sight Olivia threw her arms around Elliot.

"We did it!" She yelled.

"I know!" Elliot hugged her.

"He's finally gone…" She said. "And I'll never have to see him again."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you will. At trial, remember?" Elliot told her.

"I know…but that's different. Lets just not talk about it now." She said.

"Ok." Elliot said. "What should we do? Pack?"

"Sure, why not." Olivia said.

They were having another awkward conversation, neither one of them knowing what to say.

They packed in silence, glancing at each other every few seconds, trying to think of something to say.

They finished packing quickly, then Elliot called Cragen to make sure they had a flight home.

After confirming that they did, and that Nick would be on a "special" plane, they left the hotel to go to the airport.

"Finally." Olivia said as they walked through the airport. "We're going home!"

Elliot smiled. Olivia seemed happier, but still nervous, but not because of Nick, because of him, and he would do anything to make her trust him again.

On the plane ride home they were both exhausted. Olivia had her head on Elliot's shoulder, still trying to think of what to say to him. He had been her best friend forever….and now they were something more, and it seemed like everything was different.

"Olivia…" Elliot muttered. "Let's not do this… there's no need to be awkward. Let's just talk normally…even though… I guess….everything is different and-,"

Olivia put her finger on his lips. "Elliot…I know. And I love you so much for everything you've done for me. Not just lately, but always."

Elliot smiled at her words. "Liv, I love you. I would do anything for you. He took her hands in his. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Elliot pulled Olivia into a hug. "I can't wait until Nick is in jail….then we don't have to worry about him anymore. And we can be happy again. Together."

Elliot smiled, and then, suddenly, his smile disappeared. "Um, Liv, what are we going to tell Cragen, and everyone. I mean, about us?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Now all I want to worry about is sleeping." Olivia said.

"Sounds good to me." Elliot said. Olivia out her head back on Elliot's shoulder and they both fell back asleep, dreaming of each other.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**Wow, can you say worst chapter on earth?**


	12. Now and Forever

Chapter 12

Last chapter. Finally WOOT! Hahaa. Sorryyyy. New episode Tuesday night! . But…. Elliot kissed her. Acckkkk . Ewww. Sorry. I hate Dani! But, ooh well not that long and she'll be gone!!!! What? Oh, you don't care? Sorry, I'll start the chapter now .

Olivia woke up just as they were about to land the plane. Her head was still on Elliot's shoulder and he was still sleeping.

"Wake up!" She said in his ear.

He woke up and jumped. "God Live you scared me!" He said, looking around.

Olivia laughed. "Well, the plane is landing. We slept through the whole ride home." She said.

"Oh…right." Elliot said. "I knew that."

They put their seatbelts on as the plane started to go down. Olivia curled back up to Elliot and he put his arm around her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Elliot said. He grabbed her hand in his. "I always will."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Finally it's over!" Olivia yelled, walking into her and Elliot's apartment.

The trial was finally over, and of course, Nick was found guilty, so Olivia didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

"I know Liv1" Elliot said. "You can relax, have a normal life…or should I say we." He smirked.

"You mean, you want mw to keep staying with you?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I do." He said.

"I'm going to out for a few hours." Elliot said. "Then maybe we can go somewhere to celebrate."

"Ok. I'll meet you around 7?" Olivia said.

"Sounds good." Elliot said. "I love you. Bye!" He called as he walked out the door.

Olivia smiled as he left. Even through every thing she can been through he had always been there for her. Every second of the way.

She went into Elliot's guest room where all her stuff was and got ready to go out and meet him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot walked to his car and drove a few miles to a jewelry store.

He walked in and went up to the front desk, pickling up what he needed and then going back to his car. He opened the box and smiled. "Olivia's going to love this." He said to himself.

He called the restaurant to make sure the reservations were still on. After confirming that they were he called the rest of squad and told them about his plan.

He called Casey first, who seemed to be more enthusiastic about the idea than anything he had ever seen.

"Elliot! That's great! I always knew you were going to end up together!" Elliot smiled. That was the thing he wanted to here.

He then called Cragen who delivered the news to Munch and Fin. They were all going to be at restaurant that night…when Elliot popped the question.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Olivia arrived at the restaurant that night, at exactly 7:00 , she immediately spotted Elliot.

She walked over to the table where he was sitting. "Fancy place." She said.

Elliot smiled. "Well, you deserve it." Olivia laughed.

The waiter came and took their order and soon as he was gone Elliot was fidgeting nervously with the box in his pocket.

"Are you ok Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He said, still sounding nervous.

"Sure you are…" Olivia said sarcastically.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until the waiter came with their food. Olivia was staring at Elliot the whole time, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, while Elliot was still messing the box.

After the food came they had eating to distract them, but when they were finished, Elliot knew it was time.

He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Olivia. She put her hand over her mouth before he had even asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said.

Elliot opened the case and slipped the ring on her finger. Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Casey all stepped out from the tables they had been waiting at and starting clapping.

Olivia and Ellit stood up, and in the middle of the restaurant, Olivia kissed Elliot, and finally, they had to come up for breath.

"I love you!" Olivia said.

"I love you too." Elliot said. "Now and forever."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**Awwww. I'm finished!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
